


Raumberius Week 2020

by cootpancake



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Prompt 1: Everyday Life, Prompt 2: Free day (Magistrate), Prompt 3: After battle, Prompt 4: Lingerie, Prompt 5: Tail Play, Prompt 6: Highschool AU, Prompt 7: Role Swap, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cootpancake/pseuds/cootpancake
Summary: Hello everybody! I'm participating in Raumberius week 2020 this year and this is where I'm going to be putting them. Most will be under 1000 words and I'll be working through them for the next week.Prompt Tweet if you wanna take part <3My chosen prompts are all tagged btw <3
Relationships: Tiberius/Raum (Paladins)
Kudos: 9





	1. Everyday Life

Lounging back on his throne, spinning the barrel of his gun in hand, Raum huffed. He could have fun torturing souls in the Abyss all day but sometimes it got boring, they all said the same ‘ _please don’t do this!’_ or _‘I don’t deserve this!’_ or otherwise they just screamed and honestly Raum wasn’t having it with the vanilla responses his subjects always gave him.

Feeling a presence beside him, Raum leaned up, feeling the shadows of upset swirl around him like smoke blown from a cigar.

“Show yourself you snake, there is no hiding from me.” Raum stood, stamping a hoof on the ground to shake the stone floors. Feeling anguish rise in front of him in a plume of shadows.

“I suppose there really is no hiding from you, I am only here to bring the message that you have a visitor.” Seris waved her hand, materialising in front of the abyssal lord. Her lips contorting into a sadistic smirk.

“Visitors? I do not receive visitors. What do they look like? I will humour them only for I am in a good mood.” Raum sat back on his throne, usually he would have chased away anyone trying to see him, his boredom got the better of him.

“Maybe this big, lots of muscle, covered in orange and white fur, he carried a few weapons but worry not for I will be on watch if anything dangerous-“

“WHAT! And you just let him in the Abyss!?” Raum shot up from the throne, stomping his hooves on the ground in front of Seris who stood unflinching.

“He asked nicely and if anything goes wrong I’m sure his soul would make a fine addition to the collection. I couldn’t turn down someone who asked so sweetly to see you.” Seris craned her neck up, smirk showing off how even though she didn’t know him, she could feel in the way he spoke to her that there was a deeper reason behind why a random tigron she didn’t know needed to see an abyssal lord.

And to her, there was nothing more amusing than watching Raum get worked up and upset.

“I will take my leave, farewell you brute.” With that, Seris disappeared through the cracks in the stone floor.

A few moments of silence beat throughout the room, before the doors flew open with a crash, a tigron flew through the open doorway, hands on his hips as he eyed up the antsy demon at the other end of the throne hall.

“What are you doing here you disgusting creature? Leave, I do not want you here.” Raum eyed Tiberius with a strong glare, the tigron stalking closer to the demon who was practically fuming with rage.

“Oh? Little ol’ me? But I came to ‘zee you mon chere… you know I could never take my attention away from you!” With a flourish, Tiberius stepped up in front of Raum, the demon clenching his fists so hard he could have broken his own hand.

The tigron traced a single paw pad along the demon’s jaw underneath the mask. He leaned forward and planted 2 soft kisses on either side of the demon’s cheeks. He stiffened for a moment before releasing the tension in his hand, huffing out a hot breath. 

“I knew you’d warm up to my visit in no time at all, now sit down, don’t ask just sit.” Tiberius flirtatiously pushed Raum backwards onto his throne, the demon cautiously eyeing the tigron as he stalked closer, very slowly.

Stopping in front of the throne, Tiberius turned, sitting back and parking his ass on top of Raum’s lap. Leaning backwards to press his back flush against Raum’s chest, adjusting his tail to get comfortable.

“Wiz’ me here, your day could never be boring. Now relax, your body makes a great pillow.”


	2. Magistrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Corvus calls Tib a whore if you don't like that
> 
> I chose 'Magistrate' for the free day

Scribbling down words on a scrolled-out map, leaning over a library table. Corvus always like days where he could be alone and do his own work, making small talk with people he didn’t care about was taxing.

The library was completely quiet, the sunlight streaming through the doorways and windows. It was a calming day for the war general, no pressing work to attend to and nobody he needed to urgently speak with.

It was a completely calm day, and Corvus was certain nothing could go-

“Oi! Emo boy! Open up for moi will you!” Tiberius started banging on a closed door of the library. The vibrations rattled the library walls and startled Corvus out of his relaxed and focused state. A strong scowl finding it’s way onto his face.

“Oh for god’s sake it’s you again! Fuck off! I don’t even know how you got into the castle!” Corvus stood up from the table, sauntering over to the shaking door as Tiberius frantically pulled on the handle. He lifted the bar of wood off the door and the tigron came flying through, knocking the general over in the process.

“Where are you..? Oh, you are down there, get up cherie zat’s really not a good look for you.” Tiberius looked down at Corvus, who held a strong glare up at the tigron.

“Shut it, I don’t even want to know how you got onto the grounds with nobody noticing you. So then, what do you want, you wouldn’t come without a reason.” Corvus stood, brushing off his uniform as he walked back to the table with a scowl on his face.

“Okay so, I was wondering if you had zeen Raum anywhere, no? I’ve been all over and I can’t zeem to get my paws on him recently…” Tiberius purred, putting his paws on his hips as he bore into Corvus with a steel gaze.

“Oh of course you absolute whore, why did I think you came for anything else? Go away, he’s not here.”

“But you can summon him, non? Don’t play stupid wiz’ me, I know more ‘zan I let on.” Tiberius stalked up to the other side of the table where Corvus stood with a quivering figure, he didn’t like how Tiberius hovered his paw over a chakram fixed on his waist, it made him nervous.

“E-excuse you? I don’t know what you are speaking of.” Corvus feigned ignorance, sweat bullets beading on his forehead as he watched the tigron get closer and closer to the table.

“Just understand ‘zis for me, hide him away on purpose, and you’re next on the chopping block.” Tiberius leapt over the table, sword in hand as he held it to Corvus’ throat, essentially threatening him as he swallowed thick in his throat, clutching a hand in the other as he cast his gaze to the floor.

“For god’s sake- fine, stand back you fool.” Corvus shooed Tiberius away from him, gripping a hand firmly as he shut his eyes, flames bursting up from the floor as the swirling and engulfed the air around them. Stepping out from the smoke, Raum looked up around the room.

“This better be important Corvus or I will be taking you to the Abyss myself, right now.” Raum surveyed the room only to see Tiberius excitedly standing across the library, bouncing back and forth on his feet, launching himself forward into the demon’s awaiting arms.

“I knew you weren’t hiding from me you beautiful demon, now come here.” Tiberius pulled Raum into his fur, feeling heat plume out from the demon’s mask in a flustered huff.

“Why did you have to forsake me Corvus, are you serious? I swear the next time the two of us talk will be in the Abyss!” Raum stamped a hoof on the floor but was quickly calmed by the soft squishing of paws against his burning skin.

“I didn’t want to get my blood all over my battle plans! Now get out of here! Go! Out of my sight!” Corvus raised his voice to a yell, staring at the two in the library with a burning glare.

“Mmm, in a minute.” Tiberius leaned up to press a kiss to the underside of Raum’s jaw, of which was only received with loud groan.


	3. After Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw
> 
> a bit of blood

Exiting the arena, Tiberius sheathed his blades behind him, sauntering off out of the colosseum and past the fans that cheered his name. How boring, even with his fur caked in splatters of blood, even when the rush of the fight coursed through him, what was the point in fighting at all when nobody could hold a candle to his own strength.

There was only one that could ever, said creature also promised that if he won his next match he would allow another one-on-one to truly test his skills.

Looks like Raum owed him a fight, but not yet though. Tiberius was tired, in need of a good rest, but he still needed to see his boyfriend before retiring for the day. Wandering through pillars of cut sandstone, he sat down on a dusty patch hidden away by tall buildings. Heaving a breath as he shrugged off his heavy battle gear.

“Did you grasp victory? Don’t tell me you lost to a weakling.” A voice huffed from above him, Tiberius raised his head to see Raum, standing above him with his arms crossed.

“Of course I won, who do you take me for? Also you shouldn’t be out here, you’re going to be seen by somebody.” Tiberius stood up slowly, feeling his joints creak from exertion. He leaned against the pillar and looked Raum in the eye.

“Then I will have their souls.” Raum breathed out rage, he wasn’t afraid of a normal person seeing him, no everyday creature would ever defeat him.

“I should’ve known you would say zat, but now it looks like somebody owes me a fight… hmm?” Tiberius stepped forward, suggestively moving his eyebrows as Raum gave an affirmative groan.

“I do, so rest, and when we fight I will not go easy on you.”

“Well, if you want me to rest, come, sit next to me, you’re a good pillow you beefcake.” Tiberius patted the spot next to him and Raum dropped himself down to the ground. The tigron leanen down to rest his head in the demon’s lap.

“My fur feels awful right now, I would love a shower but I ‘zink I like this better.” Tiberius breathed a happy sigh, tracing his paws along the muscle of Raum’s thighs. His bloody paws leaving tiny dry droplets along the red skin, barely noticeable.

“Blood-soaked, the only way a warrior should be, covered in the blood of his enemies.” Raum tentatively placed his claw on top of Tiberius’ head, unsure whether or not he should swallow his pride and pat the soft, bloody head of a tigron.

“Raum- no- the battle was not to the deaz’, it was just until first unconscious or surrender. All ‘zis blood isn’t even his, some is mine too. It pains me to ‘zink about how ugly my fur will look when ‘zis all scabs over…” Tiberius groaned when he felt Raum’s claw brush over a sensitive scratch on his head.

“Your fur isn’t… that ugly… you look acceptable…” Ruam heaved in embarrassment, he had never stooped so low before but the way Tiberius rolled over, looking up at his demon boyfriend with a smile was worth it one hundred percent.

“Awww, ‘zank you.”


	4. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fairly short becuz im a bit behind on prompts

Sitting on the bed, soft sheets beneath him. His orange fur rubbed delicately against the silken fabric of the red panties and collar that hugged his muscle tightly. His eyes were blindfolded with red ribbon, not being able to see anything past the darkness.

“Hmm, perhaps Corvus was right, you really are just a whore.” Raum huffed in appreciation, looking up and down the squirming and sensual figure that sat alone among red sheets and pillows.

“Hey now… don’t bring him into ‘zis…” Tiberius kept his voice hushed, but he sat patiently waiting for Raum to come closer to him and give him any semblance of touch.

“If you misbehave with me, I might just have to.” Raum approached the bed, his armour thrown to the ground but his mask lay untouched on his face, permeating his hot breath in plumes of blackness.

“Are you going to make good on that promise?” Tiberius snarked, rolling his hips against the sheets and circular motions. Letting the red lace brush against his most sensitive spots, the bell on the collar jingling softly with every shift.

“I’m about to.” Raum stalked towards the bed, reaching out a hand to run along the underside of the tigron’s jaw, who leaned into the touch. The demon lowered his hand to feel around the waist of his lover, watching him roll into the unseen touch.

Raum moved his hand the trace a single finger down Tiberius’ chest, his claw catching on the strands of fur, grinning to himself as the tigron leaned into the touch, yearning for more.

Feeling sound rise in his throat, Tiberius let out a soft purr, his mouth opening to let out quiet breaths. His heartrate quickened, he couldn’t see Raum, but he could feel him, his claw against his fur.

“Needy for more?” Raum leaned forward and groaned into the tigron’s ear, feeling his body shudder from the breath on his ear.

“Yes please…” Tiberius rolled his hips again, feeling Raum running a claw along his waist as he pulled on the red ribbon keep the panties together. The tigron whined as he felt the fabric go slack against his body.

“Make good use of yourself and start for me.” Raum pushed his lover back on the bed to lie down.

“Mmm, okay, but just remember, we are only getting started…”


End file.
